


La complainte d'Erebor

by VerityMoriarty



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: French, Poetry, Poésie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityMoriarty/pseuds/VerityMoriarty
Summary: Une complainte d'Erebor à son roi.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 5





	La complainte d'Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> Dis est la soeur de Thorin, mère de Fili et Kili.  
> Givashel signifie trésor de tous les trésors en Kuzdul.

_J’ai marché d’un pas incertain_   
_Dans les sublimes halls de pierre_   
_Du plus grand des royaumes nains_   
_Sous la montagne solitaire._

_Et j’ai entendu dans le vent_   
_Erebor pleurer son souverain_   
_Dans un appel déchirant_   
_Car la montagne se souvient._

_Des gemmes qu’elle porte en kyrielle_   
_De l’or et des rois qu’il maudit_   
_Mais par-dessus tout, elle appelle._   
_Voici ce que j’entendis :_

Oh Thorin au cœur de Mithril   
Qui jadis revint me sauver   
Toi qui affrontas le péril,   
Du dragon, en mon corps lové.

Dis Thorin, reviendras-tu,   
Avec le père de tes pères ?   
Reverrai-je mon roi perdu   
Quand Durin renaîtra des pierres.

Et tes garçons, tes héritiers ?   
Fils de Dis au cœur de lion,   
Kili le jeune, le brave archer   
Le beau Fili aux cheveux blonds.

Aujourd’hui, je porte en mon sein   
Le tombeau du roi que j’adore   
Entends la complainte des tiens   
Dans chaque pierre d’Erebor.

Oh, mon fils, toi qui fus aimé   
Par ton peuple, par tes neveux,   
Par un hobbit abandonné   
Qui t’appelait de tous ses vœux.

Du plus haut de mes sommets   
À la plus profonde des mines,   
Dans chaque marteau, chaque soufflet   
Chante Kili, Fili, Thorin.

Roi des fontaines d’argent   
Prince au bouclier de chêne   
Toi qui te perdis pour un temps   
Dans une malédiction ancienne.

Dans le palais du Créateur,   
Vers Mahal je t’accompagne,   
Givashel, mon détenteur.  
Oh Thorin, Roi sous la Montagne.


End file.
